


Fateful day

by Shevron



Series: Familylife [5]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bear - Freeform, F/M, First Meetings, Kangaroo, Niece, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevron/pseuds/Shevron
Summary: A trip to the city, a bear and his niece meeting an old friend and unexpected help for a kangaroo.
Series: Familylife [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fateful day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildeHopps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildeHopps/gifts).



> This is the first meeting of Cimar WildeHopps and the bear Barbara Brown.

It was a rather quiet evening in the Old Wolf Tavern, but that wasn´t surprising, since it was in the middle of the week.

Mostly just some of Micks regulars for a short drink on their way home, but one of those made him worry a bit.  
The kangaroo in question sat in a booth with a big glass of water and a depressed expression…

Mick knows from personal experience how messy life can be, but his friend from far, far away had to feel as if fate´s whole existence was made to make him miserable.  
>Couldn´t fate show some mercy with this good soul?<

“I can´t believe it! You were serious!”  
The wolf was caught off-guard, when he heard the hollering voice from the entrance.  
There stood two bears:  
A male grizzly-bear with grey fur around his muzzle and a smaller female brown-bear. Both were big and musclebound, wearing jeans and flannel-shirts. But the noticeably younger woman had her jeans as shorts and her shirt was knotted below her lush bust.  
“Hey Bob! You really came! Is that Barbara?! Wow! You´ve grown since we last met…”  
“Oh yes. And at the right places as it should be.”  
With that she lifted her right arm, patted her biceps, after that her breasts and finished with her hips.  
“The boys can´t stop dreaming of getting their paws on me.”

Mick could do nothing but laugh at the very blunt statement.  
“Just like your uncle… Never mince your words.”  
They came over to the counter and took a seat.  
“What do you want?”  
“Coffee. Extra strong.”  
“You mean without water?”  
“Of course with water… At least a bit.”  
"Where is Rebecca?"  
"Someone had to watch the park. She lost."

Barbara had taken a look around the tavern and her eyes fell on the miserable figure…  
“Barbara?”  
“What?”  
“What do you want?”  
“Whiskey. And please make the glass full.”  
A bear-sized glass with the desired amber liquid appeared in front of her.  
“Thank you.”  
She took it and walked over to the kangaroo.

“Mind, if I take a seat?”  
Without waiting for an answer she sat down beside him and lifted her glass.  
“My name is Barbara and you seem to need a drink-buddy.”  
He looked to the massive form at his side and had to swallow because she was so big and his eyes wandered above her body during his try to reach her muzzle.  
“Ci… Cimar…”  
“Nice to meet you Cimar. Let´s see, where this day leads us.”  
With that she clink glasses with him and drowned half of her glass in one turn.

Mick and Bob watched the bear and the kangaroo talking and he thought he wouldn´t see right, when Cimar not only started to talk relaxed with Barbara, but he laughed!

He was almost sad, when he had to tell them they had to leave, but they had completely forgotten the time…

But Mick could only smile, when he saw how they left his tavern in the same direction…


End file.
